


In The Gardens Below

by Elveny



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Public Sex, Seduction, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Watching, sex on a balcony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elveny/pseuds/Elveny
Summary: Day 6 - Balcony Sex | HickeysDuring the celebration after Ala Mhigo's liberation, Estinien finds Adriene on a balcony, captivated - and flushed - by what she sees in the gardens below...
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947166
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	In The Gardens Below

Estinien found Adriene on the balcony, looking down into the gardens with an intense look on her face, the thumb of her hand trailing over her lips seemingly without her noticing it. For a moment, he was just content to look at her, a smile curling his lips. All of those who had fought at the forefront had been gifted traditional Ala Mhigan garments, and he had to confess that while he usually didn’t care much for high fashion, he very much appreciated this specific gown. His eyes followed the curve of her body where the open, flowing skirt was connected to the bodice just by three stripes of cloth and a large golden brooch. It left a generous view of Adriene’s bare waist that was only accentuated by the low-cut pants that seemed to barely cling to her hips. The cutout between the breasts was just the icing on top of the cake. One he intended to fully enjoy once they were back to their room.

“Here you are,” Estinien said as he stepped out to her. “I had been wondering where you went.”

Adriene startled so much at his approach that she nearly jumped back as she tore her eyes from whatever held her attention with a flustered and guilty look. “Estinien!” she said and gave him a somewhat breathless smile. “Sorry, I, uh, got distracted.”

Estinien raised an eyebrow as he saw the flush on her face. “I can see that,” he commented dryly, crossing the short distance between them. “What has you so fascinated?”

Quickly, Adriene stepped forward, arms snaking around his middle as she tried to stop and push him back towards the entrance. “It’s nothing, really, I just… let’s just get back inside, shall we?”

From close by, he could see just how much aflame her cheeks were, her pupils dilated and dark. Now, his curiosity was definitely piqued.

“This definitely does not look like ‘nothing’,” he teased with a growing smile without letting himself be moved. Instead, he turned out of her embrace and leaned over the broad stones that served as a railing, his gaze flickering over the trees and hedges below that lined the pathways through the garden.

Nearly immediately, Adriene wedged herself between him and the railing, hands braced on his chest as she slightly pushed back against him.

“Estinien, it’s— I— it’s really just…” she stammered in a hushed voice, but at that moment, he found what she had been looking at so intently. On a bench not far away was a couple deeply engrossed in each other, oblivious to their surroundings. So far, they were still mostly dressed, but as he looked, the man was pulling down the halter of his companion’s dress.

“Ah, I see,” he said, a chuckle in his voice as he put his arms around her.

Again, Adriene pushed against him, but without putting much weight into it. “Shhh,” she hushed him, stealing another look over her shoulder that served to weaken her already barely more than perfunctory attempt to push him back. “They’re going to hear us.”

A slow smile started to spread over his face as he saw the way her tongue flickered out to lick her lips, her eyes again going back to the couple that had started to get into a state of serious undress. Her obvious arousal let heat crawl over his back, and he leaned a bit closer. One finger underneath her chin, his thumb rubbing over her lower lip, he turned her head back to him to place a kiss on her mouth. Her eyes fluttered shut, and a soft sound in the back of her throat escaped her as she instinctively pressed herself closer to him, her hands sliding from his chest up to his neck.

“Are they? So you no longer want us to leave?” he murmured against her lips when he drew back after a moment, but instead of answering, Adriene chased after him, claiming his lips with another kiss.

The way she melted against him never stopped to wake a hunger deep in his belly and already he felt his cock stirring. She opened her mouth beneath his, her tongue welcoming his only too readily, her enthusiastic response sending a rush of heat into his groins.

The way her breath shuddered slightly as she eventually drew back was already answer enough, but still, there was hesitation in her eyes. “We really should go,” she said unconvincingly before she looked back down.

“Mhm,” Estinien agreed, equally unconvincing.

He tore his gaze from her to look back down to the couple in the gardens and his eyes darkened as he saw the man lift his partner's skirt and sink to his knees before her as she spread herself on the bench for him. “If we leave, we’d miss the best of the show, however,” he murmured.

“Yes,” Adriene breathed. The sound was more sigh than a word, and for a second, they were both quiet, their attention captured by the sight. Estinien soon found his gaze wandering back to her face and that delicious flick of her tongue over her lips that made him want to chase it with his own mouth. And at the same time, he didn’t want to distract her, too fascinated by the open display of desire on her face, the way she unconsciously tilted her head as she watched the other couple. 

But while Adriene was still looking at whatever was happening in the garden, he couldn’t find it in himself to care. The sight before him was much more enticing. Her eyes were dark with desire, a flush upon her cheeks, her breath was quickened and there was a shimmer of moisture on her lips. And when she curled her fingers into the fabric of his tunic, he knew she was no longer thinking of leaving. And neither was he.

The temptation to taste her was too big to withstand for long, and he started to pepper little kisses along her jaw to her ear, taking her lobe between his lips before he let them wander down her neck. He could feel her quickened pulse beneath his mouth, and when her hand fell between them to palm him through his trousers where he was already very hard, he buried the moan coming deep from his chest against her neck, biting into the soft skin strong enough to leave a mark.

It caused her to take in a sharp breath, and the hand stroking his length tightened around him when he pushed into her, his mouth still on her neck, tongue soothing over the spot he had marked. The small sounds she made as he scraped his teeth over her pulse and down to her shoulder only made him bolder, and Adriene urged against him with an abandon that made him shudder. One of his hands had found her breast, teasing until he could feel her hardened nipple press into his palm even through the thin fabric of her gown.

Just at that moment, the sound of low moan wafted up from below, and another, and they both paused, looking back down nearly inadvertently.

“They really don’t seem to care whether anyone notices them,” Adriene remarked, her voice hoarse as she watched the man moving rhythmically between his companion’s thighs.

“Do you?” Estinien asked, and her eyes flickered back to him. He smoothed a finger over a spot where he could see a hint of teeth marks on her neck before he caught her chin again between finger and thumb, lifting it until he could feel her shuddering breath sweet against his lips. “Do you want to go back inside to somewhere more private?”

For a second, Adriene just looked at him from hooded lids, then she leaned slightly into him to brush a kiss against his lips while her fingers moved over the bulge in his pants in the most delicious way. “Actually…” she whispered, “I can’t seem to care either.”

He smiled against her lips, the fire he could see in her eyes burning away every reservation he might have harbored. Slowly, he let his hand wander from her chin over her neck and down her collarbones until his fingers dipped inside the valley between her full breasts. A shudder ran over her body at the soft touch that seemed to extend over to him, stoking the simmering heat inside him into open flame as she pressed herself closer at him. As he watched his finger disappear between the soft mounds, Estinien couldn’t help but imagine the way his cock would feel pressed between them. The mental image made his blood rush south, and with a possessive, low growl in the back of his throat, his hand fell to her waist as he claimed her mouth again, catching her lower lip between his teeth. Her hand came back to nestle at the laces of his trousers as she kissed him without restraint.

Trailing his fingers deeper, he chased her shiver down her skin until he could sneak his hand underneath the waistband. Her belly muscles contracted under his touch, and he could feel her breath catch when he let his hand slide around and down to cup her ass. With an impatient moan, she urged back into his grip without stopping the kiss, her hands slipping into his breeches to free his length. He groaned slightly as her fingers closed around him, moving deftly up and down. Already, he was leaking, and she smoothed her thumb over the head of his cock, spreading the fluid over him.

He broke away from the kiss with a sharp intake of breath, a small tremor running over him as he pushed into her fist.

“By the Fury, woman,” he mumbled, but Adriene just gave him an innocent smile that completely belied the fact that they were very much in the open.

“Do you want to go back inside after all?” she asked, all bright eyes and swollen lips that just begged to be kissed again while she continued to pump her hand up and down, and his eyes fluttered shut at the sensation.

“No.” The word was more groan than anything else, and for a few moments he gave himself over to her ministrations, tension building inside him with every move of her hand. Her eagerness had an effect on him he couldn’t deny, and before long, he freed himself of her grip to pull down her trousers. She wore nothing beneath and when she noticed him pausing with a hungry look, she gave him a devious little grin. 

“I was hoping you’d appreciate my outfit,” Adriene said in a husky voice as she lifted herself onto the stone behind and leaned back onto her hands, spreading her legs for him to give him an ample view of her folds that were shimmering with moisture.

It shattered the last of his restraint.

With a barely suppressed groan, he pushed himself back against her, his fingers threading into her hair as he pulled her head back. Her hands were clamped into his tunic, pulling him closer, her lips half-opened as she eagerly awaited his kiss. She looked up at him with eyes dark and hooded with lust, but instead of kissing her, he hovered over her mouth just so, their breath mingling. His fist closed around his throbbing shaft, he lined himself up and slowly, deliberately pushed through her swollen lower lips into her.

Her jaw fell slack as he seated himself deep inside her and held still, her needy whine vibrating against his lips, and Estinien had to cling to his composure to not let go of all of his control right then and there as he felt her wet heat all around his length. 

Adriene's breath came in sharp hot bursts, and again, she tried to pull him back into a kiss, her arms coming around his neck. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was aware of the public spectacle they would be making should someone come out here like they did, but the thought shattered as she bucked against him, his name a whimper on her lips. “Estinien…” It coaxed a nearly involuntary movement from him, a roll of his hips that made her tremble, her breath lodging in her throat, and Estinien knew that for all his self-restraint, he wouldn’t be able to draw this out for long. Heat spread from the base of his spine over his whole body as he snapped his hips into her and his moan drowned in her kiss.

The moment he started moving in earnest, deliberate and deep thrusts into her quivering heat, she became pliant in his arms, her legs wrapping around his hips. Her submission sent a streak of wild heat over his whole body and the grip he had on her hips became bruising as he buried himself more and more quickly into her. 

Adriene’s breath came in desperate, strangled whimpers in time with his thrusts as she tried to stay quiet. But the moment his hand came from where he had gripped her hips to find the nub nestled at the apex of her thighs, that last hold she had on herself seemed to shatter. Her moans became full-throated and she threw her head back, breaking away from his kiss as she started to tremble. He felt her quiver around his length, making his movements erratic and tearing deep moans from his throat, and after a few more deep thrusts, she came undone, drawing him even deeper, and he was lost.

Her name was on his lips as he pulled her hard against him, burying himself deep inside her over and over with nearly punishing strength as his climax ripped through him. He could feel the sting of her nails scratching over his skin as she gripped him tightly, her whimper against his ear hot and wanton as he spilled himself into her.

It took them a while to come down from their high, arms wrapped around each other. Adriene had leaned her head against his chest, listening to his heart calm down as he panted into her hair.

“They’re gone,” she eventually murmured.

It took him a moment to realize what she was talking about, then he chuckled, looking down to the now-empty bench in the garden where the couple had been earlier. “Maybe they went somewhere private after all.”

Adriene laughed as she looked up at him. “I thought you didn’t care?” she said with a tease in her voice.

“Actually, I believe it was you who said she didn’t care,” he retorted dryly.

“True enough,” she smiled, her eyes sparking. “But you know what — I think I’m done with the party after all. Would you care to accompany me back to our room? I might need help undressing.”

Estinien raised an eyebrow as he saw her draw a finger along the line between her breasts, and the small pause between them grew heavy with meaning. “I shall endeavor to provide all the help you need,” he said somewhat roughly, and her smile widened.

“Then I shall be suitably grateful,” Adriene murmured, a promise in her voice and a warmth in her eyes that made him not for the first time wonder what he had done to deserve her.


End file.
